Two clips, two shells, two arrows
by A Libertarian What's wrong with the world? i bet you can list off a bunch of names and pseudo idologies as the scapegoats to the problems. i bet you can list off your opponets and citizens of other countries. i bet you can even attack natural disasters and global climate change or watever. the problem with this world that i see is a particular group of people. not muslims, atheits, theists, christians, or even freedom fighters. it is a group that transends all levels of the "system" and all beliefs. this group is one of many. the group is the lawful evil. what is a lawful evil? i have seen them and no dout you have too. they are not those that speek of money albeit they usually do. they are not those that do evil acts, as those acts destroy themselves and their potental. they are the people who use the system. they are the shitty manager who likes to fire employees if they are not perfect, they are the corruption seekers who make gains against the rules, they are the cop who discriminates and they are the military leader who wants b loodshed for his own cause. they are the men and woman of all countries and all religons who use the tools of good against the very people with which they were established to protect. they are the plantives who sue for psudo wrongdoing. the person who uses the system to their advantage. in the world, familir to gamers, there are nine different kinds of people: lawful good (benevolent leader and the fighter for justice), neutral good (the altuists of the world), caotic good (freedom fighters, patriots of old days, V), lawful nutral (good cop with no altruistic agaenda), true nutral (all people who respect others but don't live for them. eg ayn rand), caotic neutral (harmless drug adict, risk taker, philosopher, discoverer), lawful evil, neutral evil (hater of others, the theif, the murderer, the bandit) and caotic evil ( the destroyer of many, the idoelogical crazy, the torturer) the world was built in anarchy. before the systems were in place, there was little law, little that could be corrupted to one's desires. the evil of the world would harm the good but the good would fight back using the same tactics. the evil of the world had little power over the good and neutral as there was little they could do. something changed. this something was government. government and political theory added to the establishment of a system. the system was theorized by the caotic good and caotic neutral as a solution to the problems of the world; both corporal evil and natural pain. these systems were built to be perfect but also amendable. they were built on ideology,, but ideology based on shaky foundation. freedom may be the goal but what is freedom? is it freedom from pain or freedom from coersion? these questions bore deap in the minds of all who controled the system. each one gave benefits to some and pain to others. freedom and liberty may have been the objective of the people but personal power, the objective some would kill for, became the true motive for ideas and actions. this power only served to increase itself with the increased compications of the governments. burocracy layed down a cloud of obsurity for the evil deeds of some. this cloud served to bring out the objectives of the lawful evil who used the system and protected them from the lawful good who saught the end of corruption. the only thing that could erase this cloud and clense the evil was the caotic good. the caotic good fought with might and disregaurd. they would fight for the objective of good, not the individual acts. they would cause the death of thousands to proliferate an idea to save millions. the caotic good were the patriots at bunker hill (or that other hill, i don't remember). they were the soldiers under julius caeser who took back rome. they were the anarchists who fought for every idea for the comon good. they were the ones who saw belifs, not people. hwo do WE eleminate this lawful evil. this cancer that is consuming our great world and devouring our progress? we can't do it with any weapon of steel or act of cherity. it must be crushed with a force of reason and ideology. how can we judge other countries, other peoples, and other beliefs if we hold ourselves, our country, no such judegment. i don't want to hear you bable about which candidate you support or which laws you obide. that matters not to the future of this nations founding beliefs. i don't care if you like the flag, it is neither a true symbol in this changing day. the world as we know it is just symbols. things we love for their tingly feeling but things we value more than the ideas the represent. it is these symbols which are killing us. they are used against us every day. they are the amunition of the lawful evil against the good and neutral. i have only one idea as to the solution. the idea is simple, an idea based on my reasoning. i believe every soldire should be given 2 clips, metaphorical or actual. these two clips serve a different porpus from the other. the first clip is the one for use against the enemies from the outside be they an ideology or a military; an enemy that hates the very beliefs this nation was founded on. the second clip, however, is for within. i believe that every war is only half over when the flag is raised over "their" capital. the second half must then begin. the second clip, the second missle, the second artilary shell is not for more enemies from without, but for the enemies from within. the troops must fight the very lawful evil in this country who seek to use others and their hatred of our beliefs as a means to gainign their own personal power. war, no matter how big or small, must end in a tribunal of all people's in power. it must end with tanks in our streets, in our capital, and in our towns, aimed at the very represenative institutions of our country's beliefs and justifications. they must be there to decide wheather WE support the very values we want others to live by. we must clense ourselves if we feel we need to clense others. http://www.711chan.org/i __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: July 26, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: Politics Opinions Category: Breakfast Opinions Category: Other Crap Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.